


Super High School Level Drabbles #2

by zenonaa



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Wikipedia: a drabble is an extremely short work of fiction of exactly one hundred words in length, not necessarily including the title.</p><p>#2: Another set of drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super High School Level Drabbles #2

**Author's Note:**

> I collected together all the drabbles I've written recently, minus a fe:a and a free! one that you can find on my tumblr.
> 
> A few of these are kind of nsfw but I've labelled the ones that are in the particular drabbles' titles, in case you want to give those a miss.

**Baisemain (Kuzupeko) = A kiss on the hand**

Fuyuhiko won’t stop sobbing only he isn’t sobbing, a bird shitted into his eye. Hawk-eagles live in the mountains, right? One of those shitted into his eye and that induced his tears, not the blistered arc of skin in his palm.

If only Peko insisted that she alone opened the rusted padlock. She brings his hand to her lips and kisses it.

He retracts his hand as if burned though only his cheeks glow more pink. “What was that?”

“I’ve seen mothers heal injuries this way,” she explains.

Years later, on Jabberwock Island, Fuyuhiko kisses Peko’s forehead.

Life support beeps.

* * *

**Maihlapinatapei (Naegiri & Togafuka) = The look between two people in which each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move**

Makoto doesn’t know whether anyone considers this to be a double date. Kyouko has at no point met his gaze since the movie started and Byakuya and Touko sit rigid on the other end of the sofa. A string of jump scares has Makoto’s heart racing and at one point, he catches Kyouko’s eye, but their thighs accidentally brush so she looks away quickly. He can’t tell if her blush is just artificial light from the television.

Another jump scare has Makoto seize Kyouko’s hand without thinking. Their fingers interlock.

Byakuya notices and tries not to stare at Touko’s hand.

* * *

****implied nsfw**  Strikhedonia **(Togafuka)** = The pleasure of being able to say “to hell with it"**

_“I’m sure you want to get this over with. Let’s keep it brief, shall we?”_

_“Fine.”_

She took a bath.

_“As a heads up, this interview will be taped for insurance reasons. Is that acceptable?”_

_“Yes.”_

She brushed her teeth.

_“It's likely that you will spend the rest of your life inside the walls of this school. Do you acknowledge that?”_

_“Of course. What kind of life could I have out there now?”_

She feels so good. So warm.

_“I’m sorry it came down to this... I’ll try to protect you.”_

_“Keh.”_

He moans her name.

To hell with it.

* * *

**Concilliabule (Nanamiki) = A secret meeting of people who are hatching a plot**

Mikan peeks over the pillow hugged against her chest. “D-Do you really think we can deliver them without being seen?”

Chiaki touches her hand to her heart, blinking tiredly. “We’ll have to wake up early...” A yawn rolls off her lips. “But we can manage it, I think.”

“You th-think?” Mikan tweaks her hair. “B-But if someone knows we put those cakes outside their door, and if they taste bad...!” She claps her hands over her mouth. “Mine, I mean, not yours!”

“Mmm...” Chiaki tastes one of Mikan’s cakes. “Delicious. Try one.”

They end up eating them all before sunrise.

* * *

**Quidnunc (Naegiri & Touko+Komaru) = One who always has to know what is going on**

Makoto reaches toward the door handle only for Kyouko to block his hand with a well-timed step sideways.

She folds her arms over her chest and pointedly turns her head to the right.

“... Is something wrong?” he asks, rubbing at the back of his neck.

“You’re hiding something,” she explains, finally looking at him. “Explain yourself.”

He can’t lie to her so he takes out a ring from his pocket and drops to one knee.

In the hallway outside, Touko gasps into her hands.

Komaru tries to use her head to push Touko away from the keyhole. “It’s my turn!”

* * *

**Apodyopis (Ishimondo) = The act of mentally undressing someone**

“Ten?” Mondo’s eyelids flicker. “You own ten of them?”

Kiyotaka folds a pair of trousers and lays it on top of the pile. “Haven’t you seen how susceptible white is to dirt? Keeping up a good appearance is a key component of an efficient working environment! It’s the colour of a blank canvas that we are free to paint with our choices.”

He turns toward Mondo.

“Besides, Kyoudai, can you imagine me in anything else?”

Barring the uniform, Mondo has only seen Kiyotaka wearing just a towel with his muscular torso and well-toned legs on show.

Mondo coughs. “... Y-Yeah. Right.”

* * *

**Baisemain (Naegiri) **= A kiss on the hand****

Hatched with cracks drawn across discoloured skin, a texture much like bark sheathes Kyouko’s hands. Her naked hands differ greatly from the sleek gloves that she usually wears, so usual that sometimes she can almost pretend her gloves are her true hands, and her chest tightens as she drinks in Makoto’s response. He saw them once in that trial, as did her other companions, but now he traces a finger across her scars. People learn from mistakes and he educates himself on everything her hands have to offer, and then everything a feathery kiss on the knuckles can teach him.

* * *

**Tarantism (Togafuka) = The urge to overcome melancholy by dancing**

Byakuya struggles to discern the formerly intricate patterns embossed on the ballroom ceiling, once gold on white but now just mould and peeling. Neglect rubbed the patterns shapeless with time and he chooses his steps carefully as he winds his way among torn up floorboards dusted with debris. He thinks he can see the chalked outline of a body though it lacks a body, his instructor’s body perhaps, like how the corner lacks a piano. Now the corner only contains splinters. Maybe the piano is still there then.

Touko catches up to him. Byakuya takes her hand and they dance.

* * *

**Tarantism (Naegiri) = The urge to overcome melancholy by dancing**

They dance with their feet offset. The music faded out earlier, Makoto estimates it ended two minutes ago, so he tries to remember its beat as he and Kyouko sway. His racing heart threatens to throw off his timing with its incorrect tempo and he inhales deeply, flashing Kyouko a warm smile.

Her grin flutters.

He holds onto her left hip ever so slightly harder and feels her hand pulse as she gives his hand a squeeze. Distant specks twinkle in the darkness outside, framed by a stark white window frame, and in a way those lights are dancing too.

* * *

**Basorexia (Togafuka) = An overwhelming desire to kiss**

Touko watches Byakuya read from the other side of the desk, pretending his lips are the petals of pastel tulips. He raises a fist to his mouth and drags his tongue across his chapped lips in wet circles. Perfection courses through him, from the arch of his nose to his glare that he aims in her direction at that very moment.

“Stop it,” he says, returning to his book.

She doesn’t.

Byakuya notices soon enough. He glances at her lower lip rolled inward, pinned down by pearly teeth, and tenses. Seconds later, he holds his book to his flushed face.

* * *

**Apodyopis (Naegiri) = The act of mentally undressing someone**

“That Kirigiri-san sure is something,” says Monobear.

Makoto sits up with a jolt.

Monobear, dancing at the foot of Makoto’s bed, performs a twirl that ends with his bottom thumping onto the mattress.

“What are you talking about?” asks Makoto warily.

“What am I talking about?” Monobear tilts his head to one side and touches a paw to his mouth. “Your Kirigiri-chan, obviously. She’s a major hottie yet simultaneously so cool.”

“... Go.”

“I can steal some of her undies for you. That’ll enhance your wet dreams.”

Makoto throws his pillow. It’s probably just as well that Monobear disappeared before impact.

* * *

**Cataglottism (Naegiri) = Kissing with tongue**

Kissing with a tongue can’t be that hard. So what if Makoto has never tried it before with another person? He once closed his hand into a fist, tucked in his thumb and gave the puckered hole a few test licks. And so what if Byakuya strode off after Makoto stammered a request for advice? Surely he could work it out by himself or even with Kyouko’s help.

That night, he and Kyouko sit on the bed together and lean toward each other. Makoto sticks out his tongue and waggles it.

Kyouko pulls back, amused. “What was that?”

“... Never mind.”

* * *

**Basorexia (Mondoleon) = An overwhelming desire to kiss**

“Tilt your head forward,” Leon says, arms folded over his chest while Mondo slouches on a recovery couch. “Trust me, my throws have broken shit loads of noses.”

Mondo glares up at him and says in a nasally voice, “If you broke my nose-”

“- I told you to duck-”

“- then I’ll-”

“Let me have a look, all right?” Leon bats Mondo’s hand away from his nose and cups his chin. “I bet it’s just a nosebleed.”

Mondo squeezes his eyes shut. The dude has natural rockstar eyelashes and his pout is kind of cute.

Leon licks his lips.

* * *

**Gargalesthesia (Naegiri) = The sensation caused by tickling**

The slightest disturbance wakes Kyouko. A tree branch tapping on the glass pane of her window. Distant car alarms. Padded footsteps outside a soundproof room. Maybe it’s the sixth sense of a detective at heart or maybe it’s the sixth sense of a young girl who grew up waiting for the front door to open and her father to return.

She becomes aware of her eyes being closed and opens them slowly. Darkness taints the room and she can’t see any movement. Instead the back of her neck pricks, feeling something hot.

Makoto’s breath tickles.

Kyouko smiles and falls asleep.

* * *

**Concilliabule (Naegiri) = A secret meeting of people who are hatching a plot**

Kyouko wears her blanket as a cloak, huddled against the headboard with her arms around her tucked in knees. Makoto paces in front of her, back and forth, his head tilted forward and his eyes cast down. At Hope’s Peak, each bedroom contained a security camera, and each bedroom in the Future Foundation apartments contains one as well.

“We would be going against Future Foundation’s interests,” Kyouko whispers. “We’ll be conspiring against them.”

Makoto knows. He knows, he knows, he knows. His feet drag to a stop. “Can we truly say Future Foundation’s interests... match our own?”

She looks down.

* * *

**Duende (Naegi) = Unusual power to attract or charm**

“Yo, Naegi! Come to the music hall after breakfast... I need your opinion on my latest jam!”

“Hey, Naegi already promised to time my breaststroke!”

“W-Why would he want to submit himself to that when he could read the latest draft of my I-Novel...?”

“Naegi-kun, please remember our pre-booked study session!”

“I do apologise but I’m afraid Naegi-kun said he would attend my tea party.”

“Oi, Naegi, my civet coffee won’t brew itself.”

“Naegi-kun, there’s something on the second floor you might find interesting...”

“Naegi Makoto-dono, I sketched the fifth page of our doujinshi!”

Makoto’s face slams into his breakfast.

* * *

**Mamihlapinatapei (Naekusaba) = The look between two people in which each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move**

Mukuro sits with her face forward and back straight. Today marks her second official week at Hope’s Peak and she has yet to make any new friends. Junko, meanwhile, has already weaved her way through the student body and got several people ensnared in the barbs coating her personality. In no way can Mukuro compare to spunky, comical Junko who knows how to enchant almost everybody.

People think Mukuro hasn’t heard the rumours about the stoic girl who went abroad to kill people, with a mysterious backstory Junko divulged without permission.

That morning, Makoto smiles at Mukuro. She smiles back.

* * *

**Gymnophoria (Naejunko) = The sensation that someone is mentally undressing you**

Makoto Naegi’s an awfully dreary boy. Like, not in the same way Touko Fukawa is, because she probably has an interesting backstory behind her glares and stutters. For God’s sake, the girl won several awards for her writing and continues to do so. No, Makoto’s dreariness resembles a blue morning sky where the Sun is out and there aren’t any clouds. The guy always smiles and he’s always friendly because, well, he likes to smile and he’s a friendly person.

What does Mukuro see in him?

... Why can’t Junko stop thinking about him?

He catches her staring and walks faster.

* * *

**Capernoited (Hinanami) = Slightly intoxicated or tipsy**

Hajime has the distinct feeling that Kazuichi did not really serve him orange juice, not even some organic orange juice apparently imported from a country more obscure than Novoselic. He knows better than to drink too much of it, even if he quickly acquires its taste, and ends up sitting outside with Chiaki to get some fresh air. The party continues behind them but sounds distant. Faraway.

“It’s nice out,” Chiaki says, staring out at the horizon. Moonlight bathes the ocean, accentuating every crease in its surface with a shine.

“It’s not as nice as you,” Hajime replies.

She smiles.

* * *

**Petrichor (Matsukura) = The smell of dry rain on the ground**

The last round of tests leave Yasuke’s patient temporarily in a wheelchair. Yasuke’s patient, or alternatively Hope’s Peak’s guinea pig, Izuru, declared himself bored with his monochrome room and so Yasuke found himself tasked with pushing Izuru’s wheelchair around the gardens. Thanks to Jin, nobody can enter the area and disturb them, so the pair cruise along with only cicadas to keep off silence.

“Petrichor,” Izuru says after a while. “Certain plants create it.”

“Did you learn that from a wikipedia article?” asks Yasuke.

“Your attempts at humour are deplorable.”

Yasuke tries for a smile. “I wasn’t making a joke.”

* * *

**body horror Dystopia (Kirishima) = An imaginary place of total misery/A metaphor for hell**

“You know,” says Junko, pottering around behind Kyouko, “I considered baking the cake inside your father’s ribcage.”

Kyouko doesn’t respond.

“Really.” Junko pours a jug of off-white concoction into a stopped-up skull. “No joke. Only there are more gaps than bones so it would just all pour out, you know? The cake mixture.”

Kyouko doesn’t respond.

Humming, Junko crosses the room and sets the skull down in front of Kyouko. “I did consider using his skull but I can tell he’s frowning, and I don’t want a frowny cake.”

Kyouko’s decapitated body doesn’t respond.

Junko beams. “So I’m using yours.”

* * *

**Capernoited (Togazono) = Slightly intoxicated or tipsy**

Byakuya doesn’t recognise the arm around his waist. Whoever’s helping him back to his room smells of vomit, his vomit, and they barely have enough strength to support his weight. He catches a whiff of shampoo and it penetrates the buzzing inside his head, somehow reminding him how to walk.

“I think you overdid the drinking,” says his helper.

Sayaka. That’s her name, he thinks.

He stumbles, shaking her off. “I can walk by myself.”

“Of course you can,” she says. To his dismay, he can still hear her footsteps trailing after him.

“Scram.”

She doesn’t.

Byakuya’s almost touched.

Almost.

* * *

**Capernoited (Komaeda+Kirigiri) = Slightly intoxicated or tipsy**

“Has he told you how he got it?” Kyouko asks, studying the smooth surface of her red wine. If she holds it at just the right angle, the rim of the liquid glows pink.

Nagito shakes his head. “I’ve considered asking but I, ah, haven’t been able to find an appropriate time to ask.” He lets out a sigh, swishing his own wine. His eyes narrow. “I don’t want to sound too presumptuous, but I assume you haven’t asked Naegi-kun?”

“No, I haven’t.” She takes a sip from her glass.

“Fukawa-san might know,” Nagito suggests. “She acquired an ahoge recently.”

* * *

****nsfw  **Lygerastia (Togafuka) = The condition of one who is only amorous when the lights are out**

With the bedroom a solid black, Touko can’t even see the crescents she has bitten into her index finger though she can still feel the skin burn as she rolls it between her teeth. These pangs of pain feel hot but between her legs is ablaze. The back of her head smacks into her pillow and she seizes a handful of Byakuya’s hair, pressing his mouth as close to her as possible. Her skirt hikes further up her legs and collapses into a mess of folds at her hips. She moans.

Heat like lightning rushes through Touko, illuminating her surroundings.

* * *

**Tarantism (Tsumioda) = The urge to overcome melancholy by dancing**

The snivelling that Ibuki hears would have gone unnoticed had she not possessed super ultra ears. Deciding to postpone her morning promenade, she heads over to the private beach house which is where the noise originates from.

There she finds Mikan, on the floor, whose sniffles have since developed into bawling.

Mikan jerks her head up. “Ahh, I’m s-sorry! D-Did my piggish noises disturb you as well?”

Ibuki reaches forward and clasps Mikan’s hand. Rather than fix the problem, rather than confront Hiyoko, they dance.

And when Ibuki’s corpse dangles inside of Titty Typhoon, Mikan dances with her once more.

* * *

**Duende (Hinata) = Unusual power to attract or charm**

Hajime entered the hotel restaurant.

“Yoo-hoo, Hinata-san! I am hella excited about learning the art of skipping stones with you after breakfast!”

“Oi, Hinata! You’re gonna invite me to come to the beach with you and Lady Sonia right now, right?”

“Hey, what kind of invitation is that? Besides, Hinata already promised to accompany me to the ranch while I take some photographs...”

“Wild IBUKI appeared! Hajime-chan said he would help Ibuki make some instruments!”

“Forget that, Hinata and I are going to have a throwdown! Winner gets a free touch...!”

“Oho, may I spectate?”

Hajime left the hotel restaurant.

* * *

**Basorexia (Hinanami) = An overwhelming desire to kiss**

If Chiaki concentrates hard enough, she can identify a pattern in the other girls’ movements, like how Peko occasionally rises to fetch any requested makeup or how Mahiru regularly pops into view to wipe lipstick smudges off Chiaki’s chin.

Concentrating too hard tires her though.

“Your mascara!” Mahiru dabs around Chiaki’s eyes, exasperated.

“It’s a good look,” Hiyoko remarks. “You’ll scare Big Bro Hinata into submission with those zombie eyes.” She stretches up her arms. “Do me like that next!”

Sonia’s lips curve into a smile as she finishes applying lip gloss. “Finished!”

Chiaki tastes. She hopes Hajime likes strawberries.

* * *

**Baisemain (Leosaya) = A kiss on the hand**

“Hey, Maizono-chan!”

Sayaka takes two more steps. She turns her head and watches Leon bound down the corridor. Fixing a smile onto her face, she turns the rest of her body toward him and waits.

“Hello,” she greets. “Kuwata-kun, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, that’s me! You’re an idol, right?” Leon lets out a laugh and scratches the back of his head. “I mean, obviously... anyway, I was wondering if you would ever consider coaching me?”

“In baseball...?”

“In singing!”

“Oh. Sure.”

“Cool.” He kisses the back of her hand then takes off, waving. “See you later!”

Her smile grows more genuine.

 


End file.
